


The Coming Dawn

by DoctorRoseAfterDark (lastbluetardis)



Series: Kinktober [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), F/M, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26752570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastbluetardis/pseuds/DoctorRoseAfterDark
Summary: The Doctor and Rose enjoy a lazy morning lovemaking session.
Relationships: Metacrisis Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: Kinktober [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948375
Comments: 24
Kudos: 79
Collections: Fangirlia Kinktober Fest!





	The Coming Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m trying to participate in a little thing called Kinktober, which is a series of smutty prompts throughout the month of October. I would love to be able to write/post something every day, but we’ll see how the muse cooperates.
> 
> Prompt: 69 position  
> ~3500 words
> 
> The softness of this fic was inspired by [this gorgeous (and nsfw) fanart](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/1233559) by fay-lure.

After two months of being left behind together in this parallel universe, two months of cohabiting and sharing a bed with this new new new Doctor, Rose is very much used to being woken up in all sorts of manners. Sometimes it’s because he can’t lie still or quietly on his side of the bed as he’s trying to fall asleep; sometimes he’s up late reading a book, and though he tries to be quiet, there’s the rustle of pages and his involuntary reactions to what he’s read; sometimes it’s because his own sleep is restless and he’s thrashing about, muttering or crying out.

And sometimes it’s because he can’t seem to stop touching her.

The light streaming through the open window across the room is muted and gray, indicating dawn hasn’t yet broken. But the Doctor is wide awake for reasons that are entirely evident when he slots his body behind hers and something long and firm presses into her bum.

Her mind is foggy from sleep, but she enjoys the sensation of him spooning up behind her. She’s in a thin camisole that has ridden up throughout the night, revealing a strip of bare skin at her midriff. The Doctor is clad in nothing but his boxer-briefs. Rose can feel every warm inch of his skin against hers, from his chest to his belly, even to his thighs and calves, which he tucks behind hers. There is hardly any space between their bodies.

His hand rests on her side, on the gap between the hem of her shirt and her sleep shorts. His palm is warm as he begins to stroke from her side to her belly, then up her ribs, pushing her shirt higher up her torso. There is no pretending to be asleep anymore, not when she can’t help the soft gasp as his feather-light touch raises goosebumps across her skin.

“Mornin’,” he rumbles, his voice gruff with sleep and something else Rose is all too familiar with. His hips shift minutely, rubbing his morning erection against her arse.

She smiles and pushes back into him. He groans quietly, his fingers biting into her hip.

“Sleep well?” he asks.

His breath tickles her ear before he plants a kiss on the sensitive skin beneath it. Pleasant tingles erupt beneath his mouth, shivering throughout her body as she responds to his touch.

“Yeah,” she answers, that one word all she can manage.

He plants row after row of kisses to her neck and shoulder, giving no quarter. She can’t decide if she wants him to continue doing this, or if she wants to roll onto her back and pull him atop her. A steady, hot throb has taken up residence between her legs, and she is getting impatient for any sort of stimulation.

“I could kiss every inch of you,” he murmurs, “and still it would never be enough.”

In the weeks since they’d become intimate, Rose is sure the Doctor has already kissed every part of her—some more thoroughly than others—but she’s inclined to let him do it all again. Being the singular focus of his ardent attention is intoxicating, selfish though it makes her feel.

She would love to reciprocate, lend him a hand, so to speak, but with the way their bodies are pressed so tightly together, there is no easy way to touch him. At least not in the places he would prefer her to touch. Instead, she reaches back and rests her hand on the curve of his bum, wiggling her hand beneath the waistband of his pants. She rubs her palm up and down, up and down, up and down, squeezing every now and then as she basks in the glorious attention of his mouth.

His fingers are making lazy circuits across her torso. They eventually brush her breasts, her nipples taut and aching for the attention he has been teasing. He gives in and cups her breast, giving it a sensual squeeze, before he drags his thumb across her nipple. Fire sears down her spine in a rush that leaves her panting for breath.

“So responsive,” he says, and she can hear the grin in his voice.

Well, that simply won’t do.

She moves, dislodging his mouth from her neck where the skin is hot and prickly. In one fluid movement, she’s flipped onto her other side. The Doctor is on his back, blinking at her in surprise, and it’s the perfect opening for her to settle atop him. It has taken less than five seconds, and suddenly she has the upper hand now.

“Hello,” she purrs, before she leans down and catches his lips in a kiss.

His hands slip beneath her camisole to press into her spine, pulling her closer as he groans into her mouth. His lips are soft and warm, and they move in perfect synchronicity with hers. She sucks at his bottom lip, then he nibbles at hers; she flicks her tongue against the roof of his mouth, then he traces his along the backs of her front teeth.

She could spend hours kissing him, and is perfectly content to do just that. But first… Shifting her weight down a few inches, she rests herself against the hard length of him at the front of his boxer-briefs. He hums and arches into her, his blunt, stubby nails digging into the skin of her back.

Her hips move of their own accord, rolling and rocking, and she gasps when he presses so perfectly into her that sparks of pleasure flare through her.

Every now and then, when she moves a particular way, he moans and tilts his hips into hers, chasing the friction. As much as she would love to continue what they’re doing—really, she could do this all day—she wants something else a little more.

The Doctor cottons on to her intentions when, inch by inch, she crawls down his body, trailing kisses along his neck and chest as she goes. She has just left a trail of kisses between his nipples when he grabs her by the bicep.

“You’ve ruined my plans,” he pouts, his voice breathless.

His eyes are glazed and so dark that it’s difficult to see where pupil ends and iris begins. A light pink flush has bloomed across his cheeks and neck, though the splotchiness of his neck is probably due to her mouth more than anything.

“Oh?” she asks, keeping eye contact with him as she presses mindless kisses to his pectoral muscles.

“Yes. Rather rude of you, Rose Tyler. Depriving me of the pleasure of tasting you this fine morning.”

Rose can’t help but grin at the feigned indignation in his voice. She continues her trek south, marking her path with dozens of kisses that make his stomach jump as his breathing goes ragged.

“I suppose we could settle for a compromise.” She is at his hips now, settled between his thighs in a position that is becoming one of her favorites. There is a sizable tent at the front of his boxer-briefs, along with a small wet patch that belies exactly how worked up he is. She loves it. She loves that, with her body and her touches and her words, she can arouse and pleasure him.

“C-compromise?” he rasps, eyes slamming shut when she nips at a hip bone that juts out from the waistband of his pants.

“Mhm.” She tickles her tongue through his happy trail and around his belly button on her journey to his other hip. She bites at that one, too, then soothes her tongue over the sting. He whimpers, and she nearly does it again. But she’s getting distracted. “Lift up, love.”

He blindly follows her command, and, with a few tugs, she has his pants around his thighs. She slips them down his legs and drops them to the floor beside their bed before she kneels by his hip once more.

She reaches out and takes him gently in her hand. He’s hot and hard and pulsing; a rumbling moan rises from his throat when she gives him a slow stroke. The moan turns to a cry when she leans over him and takes him into her mouth. Her hair pools around him, draping across his hips, belly, and thighs, until his clumsy fingers gather it into a makeshift ponytail.

“This—oh, _blimey_ —this doesn’t feel like a compromise,” he croaks, his hips moving in time with her mouth and hand.

Rose hums in acknowledgement; the vibrations around him make him grunt and arch up. While she would love to stay where she is and tease him with her lips and tongue until he’s trembling and begging, she would like a bit of gratification herself. Reluctantly, she pulls off of him, giving the tip of him a swirl with her tongue. His hands clench into their sheets at the stimulation then the abrupt _loss_ of stimulation, but he exhales in relief as she continues lazily stroking him, nowhere near hard or fast enough to send him over the edge, but just enough to keep him in a state of craving _more_.

Trying not to think too much about what she’s about to do—they’ve never tried this before—Rose slips her sleep shorts down her legs then settles atop him, her back to him.

“Compromise,” she says simply, her cheeks burning with anticipation and embarrassment as she lifts into her hands and knees until her hips are centered over his chest. “Is this all right?”

“Oh, _gods yes_.” His hands go to her waist and he _tugs_ , seemingly impatient to get her into position.

It takes a minute of shuffling, of the Doctor supporting his head and neck with pillows and Rose figuring out the best angle and height of her hips so he doesn’t have to stretch too far, but finally, _finally_ his mouth makes contact with her wet, aching heat. 

Her nerve endings are alight with pleasure as his lips and tongue explore her leisurely, as though they have all the time in the world. And really, they do. The only thing that could drive them out of bed is hunger, and perhaps a visit to the toilet, but that’s not at all what Rose wants to be thinking about, not when one of his hands cups her arse and squeezes, rolling the flesh around in his palm as he worships her.

She realizes she has been neglecting him. Lowering the top half of her body, she trails her tongue up and down his length, pressing kisses as she goes. He sighs into her, the whisper of his breath making her gasp.

Carefully, so carefully, she brings her teeth into play, just barely letting them scrape across him.

“Oh, gods,” he groans, his mouth leaving her for a second. “Do that again.”

Grinning, she obliges. Goosebumps have prickled across his skin, raising the fine, dark hairs on his legs as she repeats her movements again and again. She can _feel_ his heightened arousal, feel it in the tension in his body and the way he has grown harder and hotter beneath her mouth.

The Doctor returns his attention to her after taking those few selfish seconds for himself, but she doesn't mind. Like him, she takes pleasure from giving him pleasure. The act of making love with him, no matter how they do it, is enough to satisfy her.

But she can’t deny he’s damn good with his mouth.

She hisses out a curse when his tongue drums against her in an impossibly quick rhythm, his hands looping around her hips to tease between her legs in a complementary pattern to his tongue. He grins around her, purposely humming into her in the way he’s learned she likes. _Smug git_. 

It feels like a game now, a challenge, to see who can make the other tip over first. It’s a game she wouldn’t necessarily mind losing, though, not when the pressure deep in her belly winds tighter and tighter.

She takes him into her mouth, relaxing her jaw and throat to take him in as deeply as she can. His breath gusts out of him, making her shiver, and his hips tremble with the effort of staying still.

It doesn’t take long for her jaw to get tired, though, so she shifts her weight to free up a hand. She pulls her mouth up until she’s focusing on the head, tasting the slick moisture that’s beading from the tip.

He moans her name, his fingers digging into her hip and her bum. He won’t last much longer, but neither will she. She wraps her fingers around the base of him and starts a rhythm while her lips and tongue swirl around the tip of him.

“Rose,” he says again, more urgently. “I’m gonna…”

He always trails off like that, as though he can’t bring himself to say something as vulgar as “I’m going to come”, as though they aren’t actively participating in all sorts of amorous vulgarity.

She’s definitely going to win this game. For as good as his lips and tongue and fingers are between her legs, he was already more worked up when they started. And he’s giving it a good effort, but he’s getting distracted by the sensations raging through his body that he isn’t able to focus on what he’s doing to her.

He begins to throb, and manages to grit out one final warning that she ignores before he’s releasing helplessly into her mouth. He groans, long and low and full of relief and satisfaction. Goosebumps shiver across her skin; it’s only been a month since they’ve become intimate, but her body is responding to his pleasure, knowing hers will be coming soon.

Her hand pumps him as she sucks, causing him to cry out and convulse beneath her. He’s gripping her hips so tightly she wonders if she’ll bruise; she knows she’ll definitely have a few lingering imprints of his nails where they’ve bitten into her skin.

When he stops pulsing, Rose pulls off of him. She strokes him gently, carefully, so as not to overstimulate him, and enjoys his quiet noises of pleasure as he gradually softens in her hand.

“Your turn,” he says, his voice low and hoarse.

Rose braces her weight on both of her hands again as he returns his mouth to where she’s aching for him. Now that she doesn’t need to dedicate any of her attention to pleasuring him, she can selfishly enjoy his ministrations. They fall into an easy rhythm, his fingers and tongue rubbing against her, pressing into her, sending frissons of pleasure through her veins until she’s panting.

She loves this. She loves doing this with him. She loves sharing her body and her pleasure with him until she feels like she’ll break apart with how much love and trust she has in him. Because when they’re like this, there’s nothing in the world apart from them and their love. Any stresses, hurt, and heartbreak in their lives exist outside these four walls of their bedroom. But inside… inside, it’s just them. 

Her stomach clenches in warning. The heat builds low in her spine until it has nowhere else to go, and it swells through her. With a cry, she tips over the edge of oblivion and into a sea of stars. Lights burst behind her eyes as she whimpers his name, her love for him.

It goes on for an eternity, her world narrowing to nothing but him and how _good_ he makes her feel.

He’s kissing her softly when the roaring in her ears fades and her vision stops swimming. His hands are caressing her hips and thighs, her bum and back, anywhere he can easily reach. The touch sparks goosebumps across her skin, and she melts into him, arching into him the way a cat does.

She doesn’t want to move, and yet she wants to see him face-to-face. With a herculean effort, she swings a leg off of him, turns around, and crashes onto her belly at his side.

He laughs, and a few seconds later, he’s shuffled closer to her. His breath puffs against her closed eyes.

“We’ve _got_ to do that again,” he said, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“Mmm,” she agrees.

She shifts slightly, wriggling even closer to him until she’s hooked an arm around his middle. It takes a few moments to find a comfortable position, and by the time she settles, she’s half atop him. She tucks her face into the crook of his neck, where the scent of him seems to be most concentrated.

“Sorry for waking you,” he murmurs.

She forces open an eye to look up at him. Grinning lazily, she drawls, “Did you hear me complaining?”

He snorts. “Well, no, not exactly. But, well, it’s weird. This never happened to me… y’know, _before_. And I’m still not used to it, this _craving_ that takes over my entire body without my control.”

Her heart clenches and she gives his waist a squeeze. This transition has been hard for him. Their first week here, he’d been rather unstable, his moods swinging wildly from rage to joy to resentment to resignation. It hadn’t helped that she was also trying to cope with everything that had happened. With being left behind yet _not_ being left behind. With losing the Doctor yet having him right beside her.

It had taken them nearly a month to clear the air, for them to realize that the other didn’t resent being here. And while they both still have hard days, they’re working on leaning on the other for love and support to get them through the darkness.

“It’s not a bad thing, right?” she asks quietly.

“No, not bad. Just… different,” he replies, a trace of a smile in his voice.

“I hope you’ve got a lot more sympathy for me,” she teases, pinching him gently. “All those years travelin’ with you, and I never once jumped your bones.”

He breathes out a laugh. “You’ve got much more restraint than me.”

“Luckily I don’t need to restrain myself anymore,” she says, her sleepiness fading as, impossibly, her blood begins to heat again. She walks her fingers across his torso, trailing a fingertip down, down, down…

He hums in interest when she gives his soft length a gentle stroke. He twitches beneath her touch.

“Will this ever fade? My desire for you?”

“It better not,” she answers in mock warning.

“No, I don’t mean… I mean this insatiability. I just had you, and I want you again. How do you humans get anything done? Why would I ever leave this bed with you?”

“’Cos you’d starve to death otherwise,” she quips, winking. Her hand is still between his legs, teasing him. He’s still mostly soft, but his breathy exhales tell him he’s enjoying the attention nevertheless. “And m’not sure you’re allowed to say “you humans” anymore. You’re one of us now, mate.”

If she had said those words two months ago, he would have shut down on her. Now, he merely chuckles. His fingers encircle her wrist, pulling her hand away from him. Instead, he pushes at her waist, encouraging her to lie on her back. He follows immediately, his warm, comforting weight settling atop her.

“For the record,” he says, leaning down to kiss her, “I’m coming to rather like being human with you.”

“Even though you’re horny all the time and can’t help it?”

He laughs. “Even though I’m horny all the time and can’t help it.”

“Even though you’re stuck in a house with curtains and carpets and a mortgage?”

“Don’t push it,” he warns, but the playful glint in his eye softens the words.

Rose sticks her tongue out at him, but gasps when he ducks down to catch her lips in a frantic, dizzying kiss. She sinks her fingers into his hair, holding onto him as his lips, tongue, and teeth ignite the fire in her belly.

“I love you,” he rasps between kisses. “I love this house and its curtains and its carpets and its mortgage. I love being here with you. I love living this life with you.”

“I love it all, too,” she manages to pant.

Words become too difficult after that, and she finds she doesn’t need them. She shows him with her body how loved he is, just as he shows her how loved she is.

Neither of them notices as the dull gray of the pre-dawn sky morphs into the pink of the sunrise then the yellow of the morning. Neither of them particularly cares, either, too wrapped up in the love they’re making as they rejoice in the gift of their beautiful humanity, the gift they’ll get to share for the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this soft bit of smut.
> 
> Also, if you didn't realize/recognize me, I'm HiddenTreasures/lastbluetardis. I've created a new Pseud to house my PWP smutty fics :)


End file.
